


TFLN Sherlock and Watson Style

by casness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen, Humor, TFLN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Texts from Last Night Ficaton. Prompt by ozmissage "BBC Sherlock, John/Sherlock- I just wanted to give you a heads up. There's a crab in the kitchen. He doesn't have a name yet. We are just calling him crab for now. Oh! and we have mimosas!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	TFLN Sherlock and Watson Style

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

John walks into the kitchen holding his head. He knew it was a bad idea when Sherlock decided to have a drinking game. He hears a strange noise and looks down on the floor, a crab is crawling away from him.

"Sherlock!" John turns around and looks at Sherlock who is lounging on the couch, "What is a crab doing in our kitchen?"

Sherlock glances up, "He lives here now. I texted you this morning about it. I've kept a detailed record of last night."

"Sherlock, it's 10 in the morning. I haven't looked at my phone," John says, sighing, "By the way, why do we have a crab?"

Sherlock sits up and looks at John, "After leaving the bar, we walked by a pet store, when you stated that you never had a pet. We had a conversation about it and decided that a pet needed to be something out of the ordinary."

"And a cat wouldn't do?" John interrupts. He shakes his head and tries to remember what happened last night, "I honestly can't remember this."

"Yes, well you probably can't remember anything because of the amount of alcohol you consumed. The crab doesn't have name yet so I've been calling him crab," states Sherlock.

John shakes his head and goes back into the kitchen. He sincerely hopes that the crab and...the mimosas on the table will make sense eventually.


End file.
